A Summer Job
by PerfectlyPerverted
Summary: It's your first year of uni, while looking for work you come across a strange add in the paper for some summer work. and that is how you met Rick Sanchez. Possible smut, maybe a bit of fluff, not too much fluff. Spelling and grammar may be a bit off, writing this at 3am when I can't sleep and my brain is obsessing about fictional, animated old men...Don't judge.
1. Wanted: Summer job

'Wanted: Summer job, open minded, males only, well paid' the paper read. "males only" you scoffed in disgust , this wasn't the 50s anymore, who even puts that on an add. You scan the page for another few minutes before giving in. It was already a week into the summer holidays and you still hadn't found a job, at this rate you would have to ask your parents for Christmas money in advance and deal with their 'I told you so faces'. Rolling the pen that rested between your teeth from one side to the other before finally removing it and tapping the nib onto the address/name listed on the job advertisement. You looked down at your chest, puberty hadn't been the kindest to you. between your flatish chest, deep set eyes and unkept brows combined with your short hair it wasn't unheard of for you to be mistaken for a boy

"Well I guess that's it then" you mumble to yourself as you spin the nearly broken office chair around from the desk and leap off in front of your wardrobe. Not a great selection but you'd never been one for dressing up. A pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt seemed to do the job , a long over the knee sock to bind your chest and a simple black jacket to hide the slight bulge at the back where you had tied the sock. One last look at yourself in the mirror and you begin to question how well you'll pass as a guy but shrugging off those last minute doubts and convincing yourself that even if you're sussed that your chaming smile would surely win any possible employer over.

The address listed in with the advert was quite a distance away from your bedsit apartment but you decided that the walk there would give you a chance to work on your pitch. The weather, for the most part of the journey held up well. Blue skies and warm balmy sunshine for as far as the eye could see but just as your luck would have it about 20 minutes away from your destination a dark rain cloud rolled into view. You crossed your fingers and hoped you'd make it there in time but luck just wasn't on your side today.

By the time you arrived at the door step you were dripping wet, no matter how tightly you had hugged your jacket to your body, the rain had soaked its way through. As you stood there for a moment you questioned if you should even knock on the door in your sorry state but in the end decided just to go for it. You raised a hand to the door and gingerly knocked. As the door swung open you were greeted by an attractive blonde woman, somewhere around her mid 30s. She smiled at you despite her slightly puzzled expression , as she spoke her voice was soft yet assertive "Hello, can we help you ?". You nodded awkwardly as though that explained everything only realizing after several moments of silence that you should maybe explain yourself better. "Hello. Sorry to bother you I'm here about the job if its not been taken already that is". The woman stands there her expression growing slightly more confused. A voice calls from another room "who is it Beth ? " before she answered you fumble around in your pocket for the page from the paper. "Does a Mr Rick Sanchez live here" ? The woman's expression drops from confusement to concern as she gestures for you to hand her the paper ,to which you do. She reads over it a few times before stepping back and allowing you to come in.

As you step over the threshold the warmth of the house hits you. The house decor itself being cozy and inviting, signs of children but going from the pictures they had now left home. "I'm Beth by the way, can I get you a towl to dry off..."? "Uhh Riley " you blurt out and noticibly catch Beth off guard with your lack of conviction "and yes please, that would be greatly appreciated ma'am" you try your hardest to remain charming and it seems to work, her expression softens and a genuine smile spreads across her lips "I wish my children were as well behaved as you. Make yourself comfy in the lounge Riley" Beth gestures to the room straight across from you both as she makes her way up the stairs"

You walk into the room but decide Not to sit on the sofa till you'd had a chance to dry off. Sat on an armchair in the corner was an elderly man with crazy spiked hair and a strange liquid that oozed out over his lower lip. As you took a step closer you could smell the stale alcohol that lingered around him. The t.v was playing some sci-fi show , you found yourself fixated with the quality of the aliens and sets, they almost looked real. As you leaned in closer trying to find a fault with the costumes you heard raised voices from upstairs "I don't know Jerry. He said it was something to do with a job with dad" you heard Beth's voice shout out. You turned your gaze once again to the man in the chair, could this be Beth's dad, the man who put out the add. "Oh so he can pay some random kid to go on adventures with him but when he's risking his own grandsons life he can't chip in towards bills or even pocket money." The mans voice you guessed to be Jerry echoed through the house "Oh its not like you pay anything towards it Jerry. It'll be good for Rick to have someone around now Morty has left and anyway let's face it we all know Rick was the secret investor to pay for mortys tuition" you managed to make out Beth saying but it was clear she was trying to hush her voice.

"W-w-what are they arguing about now"? A sleepy voice calls out from behind you. You jump and quickly turn to where the man had been sat only to find him a couple of steps away from you. Reaching up he wipes the green liquid from his bottom lip only to fumble in his lab jacket for a a small flask to which he raises to his lips and takes a swig once again leaving a green residue on his lower lip. "Umm I'm not quite sure, money from the sound..." before you can finish you hear a door slam upstairs and quickly see Beth's feet emerging down the stairs. "Oh Dad you're awake". As Beth walked into the living room she handed you a towl in which you quickly wrapped around your shoulders giving Beth an appreciative smile. "Riley is here about your advert in the paper dad" the way she dragged out the scentance made as though she was looking for a further explaination which you already got the impression that she would never get. So this **_was_** the man who had put the ad in the paper, part of you wanted to get out now and at the same time part of you wanted to stick around to see what kind of jobs this crazy looking man might have for you compaired to washing pots and cleaning hotels. You turn your gaze to Rick and he was just staring intently back at you as he took another swig from his flask then letting out a loud belch. "Eurrgghh Yea, the ad I placed. Do you mind if me and Riley go to my 'office" something about the way he said it made you question how badly you needed this job but before you could make an excuse the voice you recognised as jerry was heard in the doorway "What office, you don't mean the garage do you Rick"? Jerry asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Rick just rolled his eyes as though Jerry wasn't even worth his time before grabbing your wrist and leading you to another part of the house. As the mad man almost dragged you away , all you could hope is that Beth and Jerry who seemed like nice, normalish people would come to rescue you.


	2. The interview

You're hastily thrown into a dark room, the only light coming from the crack from the open door and a assortment of glowing miscellaneous on what you could only could assume to being a desk. The door slammed closed and you were plunged into darkness. You felt Ricks body brush against yours before leaning into you. Just as you prepare yourself to scream the light flickers on and illuminates the room. Rick pulls away and walks into his office , carelessly leaning up against the work bench, brushing a few of the mix of gadgets out of his way. His gaze unerves you as it moves up and down your body weekly taking in every feature before taking another long swig from his flask and speaking. "So you definitely look human, for some reason dressed as a boy despite clearly being a woman" he paused for another moment, though brief, you felt exposed and every second seemed to linger on longer than you were comfortable with.

He finally spoke again, his slurred speech cutting through the silence. "Who sent you" it was so abrupt and yet emotionless you weren't sure if he was joking or not. Could he mean a agency for the job but at this point you were doubting that there was a job. A burp from rick followed by the same question once again cut through your silence. "I ughhh..no one, I mean a paper advert" you mumble out not sure what he was wanting to hear. You began weighing up in your head if you though you could take him down in a fight, it seemed like you had good odds but perhaps he wouldn't fight fair. "So what did this paper say and what do you want "? He asked bluntly now seeming bored with your presence as he began tinkering with something on his bench. "It was an advert for a job...that's kind of what I wanted" you feel like a child again , explaining yourself to a disappointed parent.

He glanced over his shoulder with one side of his monobrow raised. "A job. What kind of job" at this point you felt like an idiot, being tricked into this scenario. There clearly was no job, this man was crazy and possibly able to do some harm yet some part of you didn't just run on the spot there and then. "It didn't say, just a summer job, well paid, males only. Then listed Rick Sanchez and this address, nothing more" at this point you realise how stupid the entire thing is, to come to a random address with nothing more than a name and a promise of money. Coming back to the situation at hand you notice that the entire time rick has just been staring at you. He reaches down for a gun shaped device in his pocket, at this point you feel there is only enough time to make peace with your gods. To your surprise he shoots it into the garage door before speaking nonchalantly "here tomorrow eeuurrp,8am, use the garage door, you got the job" before you can even register what he has said, he steps through the green hole which vanishes behind him.

You leave the room somewhat unsure of what just happened. I mean I guess you got the job but how desperate were you for it. Despite his uneasy presence he hadn't actually done you any harm, at the same time he seems to have some form of teleportation device and if T.V had taught you anything it was the guy with the freaky sci-fi shit should never be trusted. You say your goodbyes to Beth and Jerry, you can tell they have a lot of questions and even suspect them to listening in to the conversation in the garage. The walk home was long but it gave you some time to think but despite your final choice at the end of the night you were still unsure it was the right one.


	3. First impressions

The next morning you wake to the buzz of your alarm. '6:45' this was the earliest you had woken up since the holidays had started. You weren't lazy per say but you had maybe taken a little too much advantage with lay in's the last couple of weeks. You half assed knocked the sleep from your eyes by brushing the back of your hand across your face to little avail. As you cracked your eyes open the harsh sunlight filtered through your lashes. You squeezed your eyes shut once again protecting yourself from the blinding assault. 6:50 the alarm buzzed again, you knew it would keep doing this untill you solved your morning puzzle, something you'd put on there to ensure you were awake on a morning. You fumble on your bedside cabinate for your phone, you'd made sure to fully charge it just in case you needed to call for help on your first day. Unlocking it your phone, you were presented with a simple suduko puzzle which despite the off putting buzz of your alarm you solved very quickly and laid your phone back on the stand and took a deep breath as the acceptance of being fully awake slowly took effect.

Your morning routine was simple, toilet, shower, dressed, breakfast and then teeth yet you always seemed to be running late no matter how early you got ready. It always seemed to be the shower, they had always been a comforting place for you, as hot streams of water would pour over your scalp and body before pooling on the floor allowing you to splash your toes in it and feel at peace . The lack of anything and anyone had always made a shower a great place to think as well. Whenever there had been any problems in your life, a hot shower would always help you clear your head and find an alternative path. Today however seemed to be different, you'd woken up feeling a bit off and hoped the shower would settle you but that was far from the case. Instead of calming you you merely zoned out ,possible scenarios crossing your mind , concerns about this new job and employer. I mean you didn't even know how much the wages were , if you even got paid at all.

The next sound you heard was your alarm once again. "Shit!" you exclaimed aloud realizing that it was your 'set off ' alarm meaning you should be leaving the house, how had you even gotten so off track was beyond you. Grabbing the towl you begin to rub it furiously over your body as you make your way to the bedroom. Only running 10 minutes late you rush out the door and begin sprinting to the Smith house.

You arrive panting and red faced. The garage door was open and as you closed in to the house you could see rick bent over his desk working on something.

A/N sooo this was kinda a drag to write , I want to build in the idea of a normal life an routine before rick turns your world upside down. I think maybe one more chapter of filly stuff, might throw a tiny bit of fluff in...not sure. Hopefully the chapter after we're gonna go on our first adventure.


	4. Day one

"Good morning Mr Sanchez" you piped out as stepped into the garage. Rick cocked his head over his shoulder, you once again giving you that uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach.

"Pass me the large flat head " commanded rick. You snapped into action, assuming he was talking about a screwdriver. A few seconds of searching his work bench you found a largish flat headed screwdriver which you promptly placed in his out stretched hand. Without any acknowledgement or thanks he continued on whatever he was working on.

The silence in the garage was deafening, the only break from it was the occasional tinny noises as Rick clanked together scraps of metal. There was nothing for you to do other than twiddle your thumbs and rock on your heels. The sound of which must have slowly ground on Ricks nerves as he pushes his previous project to the side and begins to furiously craft something. You lean forward , slightly bent over him as you try and catch a glimpse of what had suddenly been captivated in making.

Without warning Rick bolted out of his chair , almost knocking you over as he did. He presented a small robot looking device with arms and a singular lense you could only assume to be the eye. You aren't quite sure the significance of this device , while it looks the part there seems to be no signs of life.

Rick places the small robot on the work bench before flicking a switch at the back popping the creature into life. You watched with fascination as the creature stretched out its arms and flexed its tiny fingers, the precision that must have gone into putting this together, you struggled to believe it could have been created in such a short amount of time.

"Pass me my hammer" Rick orders to which the small creature wheels across the desk before wrapping its miniature hands on the handle of the hammer, lifting it and wheeling it back over to rick. Rick turns to face you, up close you forgot how tall he was as he looms above you. "S-see that" he questions but doesn't leave you a chance to answer. "That machine does exactly what you do without the annoy-uurrp-ing noises"

Once again feeling like a disappointing child you find yourself pouting slightly. He lets out a frustrated groan before pointing to some shelves at the back of the room. "Do you want to sort through that stuff?" Rick exhorts at you. As you head over there you hear the faint wirring sound of his gun, you just miss him as the green hole closes behind him leaving you alone in the garage.

You find yourself wandering about , not entirely sure what you can or can't touch. You wash out several of the conical flasks which litter the surface, some smelling distinctively of liquor. You then attempt to dust and whipe down all the surfaces before finally sweeping the floor collecting a debris of broken glass, nuts and bolts as well as some strange red brick textured chunks.

The sky outside was slowly turning an intense shade of burnt orange as the sun began to set and night rolled in. You had been sat on Ricks chair for about an hour now, the garage had been spring cleaned with in an inch of its life for what seemed to be the first time in about a decade, the tools and equipment had been sorted into draws and generally everything had been neatened up. You had even taken some time to explore the garage, finding several hidden compartments and draws, often filled with a variety of odd and dangerous looking items of which you had decided not to touch.

The room was flooded by a green light as Rick leaped back through , yelling at some unseen being before firing several rounds into the portal just as it closed. He was soaked in blood, from head to tow. It dripped from the tips of his hair to the corners of his lab coat. You suppressed a scream.

Rick staggered into the garage , he doesn't seem to have noticed that you're still there as he mutters something under his breath while angrily pacing back and fourth. You clear your throat , now making him aware of your presence. It almost seems to startle him.

"Y-you still here"? He chided now making his way over to where you were sat. It was bad enough with him in the day when you were stood up never mind at night, in a low down chair while he is covered in blood.

"Are you hurt" you managed to squeek out at him , stopping him in his tracks. For a second you swear you see a genuine smile cross his lips soon to be replaced with what seemed to be a scowl of disapproval that was constantly spread across his features.

"I'm fine kid, just head home" his voice tiresome and worn out. You stand from the chair , gesturing for him to take the seat and relax.

"I'm training to be a doctor, the least you can let met do is have a" before you could finish Rick had already started heading towards the house

"I'm grabbing a shower , you can join me if you want" his voice trailing off as he stepped through the door. You hated to admit it but the comment actually made you blush.


End file.
